We've got Fire
by precymcallen1234
Summary: Jacob imprints on Rhea McAllen the daughter of the richest businessman of England, Dino McAllen. Everything in her life is already set for her. She is special with a gift. she is not a vampire but what is she? She comes to her best friends wedding Isabella Swan. I know the summary sucks but the story rocks. Please read and find out. Its a story of hurt and comfort,
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi guys this is my first twilight story. Hope you all like it._

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **STEPHENIE MEYER:**_ _where is the disclaimer?_

 ** _ME:_** _I DON'T own twilight Stephanie Meyer does lucky her. I just own the characters: Rhea, Harry, and others which are not in twilight .I wish I could_ _L_

 ** _NEONIKA:_** _y don't you kill her. Then I'll own Edward and you Jacob._

 ** _ME_** _: Correct. (Runs after Meyer with axe)_

 ** _HERE IS CHAPTER:1_**

"Ma'am" someone said jerking me. "Go away."I said. "Ma'am, we have landed at Seattle Airport" the stewardess said. "Oh! I am sorry. I

Must have fallen asleep but thanks." I said getting up from my window seat. _Welcome to Washington Rhea._ I thought.

Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. So, hi I am Rhea McAllen. I am English. Yup I'm from England. Must be wondering what am I doing here? Well after a month is my best friend Isabella Swam's wedding. I am so happy for her.

Well she was coming to pick me with her fiancé some Edward Cullen. I got my guitar and luggage and checked out. I found Izzy (my friend) with her fiancé Edward who had a big smile on his face. _Ugrh creepy ._ I thought.

As I came near them Izzy jumped over the crowd and took me in a bear crushing hug. "Oh! Reu I missed you soo much. Thank god you are here." She said."I missed you too." I said. "Hello Eddie" I said. "Well hello Reu." He said with a smirk. I groaned. "Please not you now. Izzy you told him this nickname. "I said with a pout. Edward laughed.

"Come on we need to go before Charlie freaks out. Everyone in Forks now knows you are coming."Izzy said."He'll never change will he?"I asked."Let's go I want to meet him soon."I said dragging Izzy with me. As soon we came near the car I stopped. "My car is coming today. We should wait."I said. "No need. Alice is coming to Seattle today she'll get your car rhea. Moreover Charlie is going nuts he'll kill us if we don't arrive at time." Edward said. "Eddie boy n thank your sis even." I thanked. "You're welcome Reu."He said.

Izzy was sitting in the passenger seat and Edward behind the wheel. I was sitting in the back. I looked out the window. This place is amazing. We chatted a bit about me and my life in England. But didn't tell about my parents. _They don't need to know. I didn't want them to treat me as someone special._ I thought. I noticed that Edwards eyes flicked to me as if he read my mind. _Wired._ During the drive we had little chat and then we were absorbed in our own dream-worlds.

Soon the board "WELCOME TO FORKS" came."I can't wait to meet everyone."I said."Reu patience."Izzy said." _Right."_ I said. Soon a Red colored cosy looking house the driveway was standing a Police soon the car came to a halt I jumped out and dashed into the in the porch was my second father,Charlie.I jumped into his open arms and give him a hug."Ah! The Little Princess is back." He said patting my back."Charlie I missed you sooo much and hey I am no more little."I said with a pout. Charlie laughed."Come lets get your clothes in your room and then we will go to meet the cullens."Izzy said.

I spent the next hour unpacking my clothes. Then I smelt the lovely blue berry pancakes."Yupieee. My pancakes.I love them. Thanks Izzy. You are the best."I said climbing down the stairs. Edward and Charlie chuckled.I sat on the table next to Edward. "I'll have 4 please."I said. After finishing my pancakes I noticed Edward didn't eat anything."Hey Edward Why aren't you eating anything? Don't tell me you don't like her cooking."I chuckled and said"I love her cooking but I am allergic to blue berry.""Oh".

"Come Izzy we'll be late. I want to meet the Hulk and the pixie."I said."Hulk and Pixie you mean Emmett and Alice?"Edward asked.I nodded."Izzy get you butt here in 2 seconds or we'll leave you."I shouted at the top of my the next instant Izzy came panting."I was coming . You didn't need to shout".she said.I just shrugged.I ran to the Volvo and got in. Edward held Izzy's door as she climbed. _Such a Gentleman._ I thought. As Edward climbed behind the wheel I swear I saw a smirk on his face. _I wonder if he can read my mind or my expression._

After 15 mins we came in the driveway of a very beautiful house. Then I saw something familiar. I grasped and shouted at top of my lungs"Oh ! My sweet pretty car" and ran to hug it. "Is this your Lamborghini?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind.I was so ingulfed in the union with ny car that I didn't care to turn and see who was it."Yes this is my Lamborghini Huracan spyder."

 _ **A/N: I know there is not much in this chapter but wait nd watch this only the beginning the main film is still on the yeah i love chocolates and my reviews are my**_ _ **press thr sweet Review calling you.**_ __


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks alot for reading and thanks aaallooottt to** ** _RADickey85_** **and** ** _EJM87_** **for following my story.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **ME: Stephenie Meyer I don't know Twilight or its characters but wait soon I'll own Jacob.**

 **Stephenie Meyer: Aha, atleast you accepted that I own Twilight.**

 **Me: I long (Runs after Meyer with and axe)**

 _Please read_

 ** _EMMETT'S POV_**

 **I WAS SITTING IN LIVING ROOM WITH JASPER PLAYING VIDEO I HEARD EDWARDS CAR IN THE DRIVEWAY."THEY ARE HERE." I SAID. I RAN OUT AND SAW A TANNED 5 FEET 9 INCHES BLONDIE IN PINK TOP AND BLACK JEANS HUGGING THE LAMBORGHINI THAT ALICE PICKED UP FROM THE AIRPORT." IS THIS YOUR LOMBORGINI?" I ASKED. SHE NODDED AND SAID,"YES THIS IS MY LAMBORGHINI HURACAN SPYDER."**

 **"** **SO YOU MUST BE BELLA'S BEST FRIEND."I SAID. SHE TURNED AND I SAW A VERY BEAUTIFUL GIRL WITH BLUE EYES.** ** _WOW SHE IS BEAUTIFUL BUT NOT AS MUCH AS ROSE._** **I THOUGHT."YES I AM RHEA MCALLEN. YOU MUST BE HULK..I MEAN EMMETT."SHE SAID. "HULK? I THOUGHT I WAS MUCH MORE STRONG BUT THANKS MISS."I SAID BOWING IN FRONT."YOU ARE JUST AS IZZY TOLD, IDOIT."SHE SAID.**

 **"** **I THOUGHT I WAS HUMOURESS."I SAID."SHE IS RIGHT EM."EDWARD SAID."WHATEVER. COME LETS GO ESME IS SO EXCITED TO MEET YOU."I SAID DRAGGING RHEA IN.**

 ** _RHEA'S POV_**

 **AS WE CAME ON THE PORCH I SAW A VERY MOTHERLY LOOKING LADY WE CAME NEAR SHE PULLED ME IN A WARM HUG.** ** _SHE IS SO I LIKE IT._** **I THOUGHT**

 **"** **HI I'M ESME CULLEN. IT'S PLEASENT MEETING YOU."SHE SAID."HI I'M RHEA. IT'S NICE MEETING YOU TOO."I GREETED BACK. "COME LETS GET YOU IN."HULK SAID FROM BEHIND.**

 **THE INSIDE OF THE HOUSE WAS VERY BEAUTIFUL. THERE WAS A FAMILY PICTURE IN THE CENTRE OF THE WALL AND THE FURNITURE WAS INTRICATE."WOW ESME YOU HAVE A VERY BEAUTIFUL TOLD ME ABOUT IT BUT IT'S BEAUTIFUL I LITERALY DON'T HAVE WORDS TO DESCRIBE ABOUT IT."I SAID. ESME CHUCKELED"THANKS DEAR."**

 **JUST THEN A PIXIE LOOKING GIRL CME IN THE SCENE."HI AM ALICE. YOU MUST BE RHEA MCALLEN."SHE SAID."YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF THE FAMOUS BUSINESSMAN,DINO MCALLEN."ESME SAID. I NODDED "YES. BUT I LIKE PEOPLE TO KNOW ME BY MY NAME RHEA NOT 'THE DAUGHTER OF FAMOUS BUSINESSMAN DINO MCALLEN'. I MEAN I AM HAPPY ABOUT MY FAMILY BUT ITS JUST.." E** M **ME IN"WE CAN DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO US." I MOUTHED THANKS TO HIM. THEN THEY SHOWED ME THEIR HOUSE. AS WE WERE** **SETTED IN THE LIVING ROOM I REMEMBER THREE PEOPLE MISSING."WHERE ARE THE OTHER?" I ASKED."WELL CARLISLE IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND ROSALIE AND JASPER WILL BE COMING SOON."ALICE SAID. THEN I WAS BOMBARDED WITH THOUSANDS OF THE QUESTION ABOUT ME AND MY FAMILY. I ANSWERED EACH AND EVERY ALICE ASKED ME"DO YOU PLAY GUITAR?" "YES I DO. YOU WANNA LISTEN ?" IASKED. EVERYONE NODDED. "I'LL GO AND GET JASPER'S GUITAR."ALICE SHE WENT UP TWO PEOPLE CAME IN THROUGH THE DOOR. "HI YOU MUST BE ROSALIE AND JASPER. I'M RHEA, BELLA'S BEST FRIEND."I SAID."HI" THEY BOTH SAT AT THE SOFA IN FRONT OF ME. THEN ALICE CAME WITH A BLACK WOODEN GUITAR."JASPER I HOPE YOU WOULD NOT MIND IF I USE YOUR GUITAR."I SAID."OF COURSE NOT."HE SAID. "THANKS"** **I SAIDTHEN I SAT ON THE CHAIR IN A WAY SO EVERYONE COULD HEAR ME."SO I'LL PLAY MY** **FAVOURITE SONG 'WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL' BY ONE DIRECTION. EVERYONE READY SO HERE I GO."I READIED THE CHORDS AND THEN SANG**

 ** _You're insecure,_**  
 ** _Don't know what for,_**  
 ** _You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_**  
 ** _Don't need make-up,_**  
 ** _To cover up,_**  
 ** _Being the way that you are is enough,_**

 ** _Everyone else in the room can see it,_**  
 ** _Everyone else but you,_**

 ** _[Chorus]_**

 ** _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_**  
 ** _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_**  
 ** _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_**  
 ** _You don't know,_**  
 ** _Oh, oh,_**  
 ** _You don't know you're beautiful,_**  
 ** _If only you saw what I can see,_**  
 ** _You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_**  
 ** _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_**  
 ** _You don't know,_**  
 ** _Oh, oh,_**  
 ** _You don't know you're beautiful,_**  
 ** _Oh, oh,_**  
 ** _That's what makes you beautiful_**

 ** _[Verse 2]_**

 ** _So c-come on._**  
 ** _You got it wrong._**  
 ** _To prove I'm right_**  
 ** _I put it in a song._**  
 ** _I don't know why_**  
 ** _You're being shy,_**  
 ** _And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_**

 ** _Everyone else in the room can see it,_**  
 ** _Everyone else but you,_**

 ** _[Chorus]_**

 ** _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_**  
 ** _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_**  
 ** _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_**  
 ** _You don't know,_**  
 ** _Oh oh,_**  
 ** _You don't know you're beautiful,_**  
 ** _If only you saw what I can see,_**  
 ** _You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_**  
 ** _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_**  
 ** _You don't know,_**  
 ** _Oh oh,_**  
 ** _You don't know you're beautiful,_**  
 ** _Oh oh,_**

 ** _That's what makes you beautiful_**

 ** _Na na na na na na na na na na_**  
 ** _Na na na na na na_** ** _[x2]_**

 ** _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_**  
 ** _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_**  
 ** _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_**

 ** _You don't know,_**  
 ** _Oh oh,_**  
 ** _You don't know you're beautiful,_**

 ** _[Chorus]_**

 ** _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_**  
 ** _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_**  
 ** _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_**  
 ** _You don't know,_**  
 ** _Oh oh,_**  
 ** _You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),_**  
 ** _If only you saw what I can see,_**  
 ** _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_** ** _desperately),_**  
 ** _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_**  
 ** _You don't know,_**  
 ** _Oh oh,_**  
 ** _You don't know you're beautiful,_**  
 ** _Oh oh,_**  
 ** _You don't know you're beautiful,_**  
 ** _Oh oh,_**

 _ **That's what makes you beautiful**_

 **"WOW RHEA THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL"ROSALIE SAID. "THANKS." I SAID."RHEA YOU PLAY AND SING BETTER THAN ME."JASPER SAID. "RHEA WHY DON'T YOU PLAY ANOTHER SONG FOR US ?" "YEAH SURE. SOO I'LL PLAY ..UMM. OK IT'S CALLED'LOVE STORY' BY TAYLOR SWIFT."I SAID.**

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello, "  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. 

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

 **"THAT WAS AWESOME RHEA."EM SAID CLAPPING AND THEN OTHERS JOINED HIM. "PLEASE EVERYONE STOP. YOU ALL WILL MAKE ME CRY."I SAID WIPING MY NON EXISTING TEARS."PLEASE RHEA ONE LAST SONG. PLEASSE. PRETTY PLEASE."ALICE SAID WITH BABY EYES.'OKK. FINE BUT ON ONE CONDITION TOMORROW WE ARE GOING FOR SHOPPING."I SAID . AT THIS ALICE JUMPED UP AND DOWN AND SAID"PROMISE."** **YOU ARE SO DIFFERENT FROM BELLA."EM SAID."YOU SEE I'M ONE IN A TRILLION PIECE."ISAID AT WHICH EVERYONE LAUGHED."OK SO BACK TO THE TOPIC THIS SONG IS'FIGHT SONG' BY RACHEL PLATTEN."**

Like a small boat

On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single worde  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song (Hey!)  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me

 **I KNOW EVERYONE WAITING FOR JACOB BUT PLEASE HAVE SOME PATIENCE AFTER 2 CHAPTERS YOU WILL SEE HIS. TILL THEN PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THE SWEET BLINKY REVIEW BUTTON IS CALLING PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI PEOPLE! WELL TODAY'S CHAPTER WILL BE A BIT FUNNY. SO HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT. FINGERS CROSSED.**

 **DISCLAIMER : ME: GOD I AM TIRED OF RUNNING AFTER YOU MEYER. LETS GIVE AND GIVE.**

 **MEYER: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?**

 **ME:I'LL SAY YOU OWN TWILIGHT AND ITS CHARACTER AND YOU WILL SAY I OWN RHEA AND OTHER CHARACTERS WHICH ARE NOT IN TWILIGHT. MEYER NODS.**

 **ME: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.*SIGH***

 **MEYER:SHE OWNS RHEA AND OTHER CHARACTERS.**

 **IN MY STORY BELLA AND LEAH ARE GOOD JACOB WILL NOT LEAVE. HE IS AT LAST IN THIS CHAPTER.*ADD A GIRLY SQUEAL***

RHEA POV

After chatting with the Cullens , Izzy and I went back home. Yes I called her place home because it was comfortable and homey feeling. "So, when will I meet your La Push friends. I remember Leah and Paul. I hope they have not changed"I said breaking the silence. "I don't know Rhea. I have to talk to them. I think today is a bonfire. I'll ask Leah." She said. Then she got on her phone after 5 mins she said"Well they do have a bonfire and they have invited us." I jumped up and down in my seat."Rhea concentrate on road. you can jump when we got home safe and sound."kk. At what time is it?"I asked."7 o'clock."

Just as we got from our car Izzy's phone buzzed."Its Edward."She said with goofy eyes. _She is madly in love._ I thought. Before she could say anything I took her phone from here."listen lover boy, your Juliet is busy with her bestie. So talk to her later. Bye Eddie Boy."I said to Edward."I am not busy."Izzy said."Yes you are. We are going to Fin an outfit for you and me for the bonfire."I said with groaned but followed me because she knew it was useless arguing with me.

By 8 we both were ready to go."Lets go."I said dragging I opened the door out stood the Geek God Cullen."God will you ever leave her alone. Its not like there is some vampire or werewolf behind her, is it?"i asked. He stood there looking shocked as if i hit just the right nerve but he soon recovered."Haha. You are so funny no I will never leave her alone in forever. I came here to escort you and Bella to La Push."He said."Thanks alot Edward. But we can go by ourself."i said."I know but I will Take you there.'"fine"Now I was pissed. I don't like taking orders but followed him to his 'shiny valuable volvo'. We didn't talk during the ride.

As the car came to a halt I jumped out and slammed the door shut with more than required force."Izzy and lover boy make out infront of me and i'll kill you both." I said and walked towards a Rabbit and saw someone leaning on its passenger door. As i tried to get a better look on who it was Izzy came from behind running"Jake. " and hugged the the mysterious . the rings a bell in my . Jacob Ephraim Black. Izzy's best friends. I coughed. "Hi, I am Rhea. I hope Izzy I mean Bella told you about me 'coz I'm tired of all the intro and crap." I said extending my chuckled"Hi I am Jacob. Yes she."He trailed as he looked in my eyes.

Suddenly I forgot every thing near me. It was like it's just him and me. I enjoyed it but as every good thing comes to end same happened with me when Izzy coughed. But she looked annoyed."Lets go."She said taking my the way I tried making small talks with but he gave me short answers. _Fine if doesn't want to talk._ I thought. Izzy gave me a weak smile maybe she saw my annoyed expression." Whatever."I this guy pissed me of but I tried to control because i knew what I could do if I got we got to first beach.I loved this place. I had visited this place twice or thrice when I came here with Izzy. I saw a female tall figure and knew it was Leah.I ran and covered her eyes with my palms and asked"Guess who?" She thought for a while and then it hit her."Rio."She it was my way of greeting her. She turned around and gave me a hug. I hugged her back but a lot of force."I can' ."She said.I apologized."I missed you so much"I said."I missed you too."she said."where is my Pauly boy?"I asked. Suddenly I was lifted from ground and swirled around."Oh!my Aurora is back."Paul said."Shut up Pauly."I said. He chuckled and set me on the braced me in a bear hug."I missed you so much Pauly."I said."Missed you too Princess."He said."I am no princess. Or I'll kick your ass."I warned."Soo ready to Kick someone's ass?"He asked."I am born ready."

You see whenever I came he and I would play pranks on others."come lets go near the fire and then we'll plan some pranks."He said with a smirk."Sounds a plan."I smirked back.I sat on a log next to Leah and Paul sat near my feet on the ground. Izzy sat across my log behind the Leah introduced me to Quill, Embry, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Sam and his Fiancée Emily.I already met Seth. He was a cute boy. We all chatted a bit then I suggested we play Truth and Dare. Everyone agreed."It's mouth is question and bottom ?"everyone nodded.I spinned the bottle."Emily answer and Paul question."I said."Truth or Dare?"we asked."truth" she said."Paul smirked and Sam gve him a cold glare due to which his smirk fell. I laughed."Ok lets play easy first "Who you think is strongest after Sam of course?""Of course you." she said jumped as if he had won some race."Sit down Pauly. You can dance later."

I sat and I spinned the bottle. This time question came on Emily and answer on tensed even me because I knew what had happened between them. To solve the problem I said "Emily can you pass me this chance?"I asked. She just nodded and the mood lightened."So my dear Leah Truth or dare?"she rolled her eyes and said"dare". I smirked."Kiss Embry."I said."What? no way"they both said."Just do it."I said.I knew Embry had a crush on her and I wanted Leah to move on."no"She said."Dont be the wet blanket and just do it."and gave her my death worked and she said"Fine but 10 sec."I took a deep breathe and stood up. Embry stood too. Then they did 1 min."Seriously Leah. Now stop it."I said. She unwrapped her hand from his hair and sat next to me.I could see a blush and also a smile on their face."Embry will you find exchanging your seat with me?"I asked."No."He said and stood up and exchange our was sitting next to Jacob.I spinned the bottle time it stopped on Paul with answer and question on me."Dare."He said."But I wanted truth."I said."I know thats why dare."He said."Your secret is safe with me." _That you love your teddy bear and his name is Mikey and you sleep with you will get I nightmare._ I thought with a smirk which earned a cold glare from him." .Umm...Eat this under your I'll tell your truth."

Then he stood up and picked a small amount of sand."More or your truth."I threatened. He picked some more shoved in his mouth and then ate earned a few 'Eww's from girls and guys laughed at him."You will have to pay for it Rhea Jasmine McAllen."He said."we'll see."I said between my laugh. This time he spinned the as it stopped I cursed under my it was me answer and Paul question."Truth."I said."Tell us what happened between you and Eragon?"I stopped breathing at that name."It's none of your business."I said with clenched teeth and stood up to leave. Jacob stopped me by grabbing my hand"Tell what happened?"I could see jealousy in his did it.I started shaking uncontrollably.I knew I was losing but couldn't help it. I felt my temperature looked horrified. Sam stood in front of Emily,Jared in front of Kim and Jacob in front of Izzy for which I was thankful because I didn't want to hurt them. I knew I couldn't hurt the guys but their imprints and Izzy.

Then it happened my color eyes changed to orange and yellow or the color of hair and Body was now on fire. Literally it was as if someone set me on fire but I didn't fell the fire but people around me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:HI FOLKS!HOW YA ALL?I AM ANGRY WITH YOU ALL BUT THANKS** ** _BELINDA VALENTINE BITE_** **AND** ** _BELLACULLEN1884._**

 **PLEASE PRETTY PLEASSSEEE I HAVE THOUGHT I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL I GET SOME REVIEWS. I KNOW THE START IS NOT AS YOU EXPECTED BUT I SWEAR THERE WILL BE SOME SPICE AND JACOB REAL SOON.**

 **ME:STEPHINIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**

 **MEYER:I AM NOT GIVING YOU MY JACOB.**

 **ME:FINE DON'T GIVE ME JACOB BUT ATLEAST TELL THEM TO REVIEW.**

 **MEYER:KK. PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW**.

* * *

So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do  
I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you

-Animals by Maroon 5.

* * *

YES, I was on fire. _FUCK._ As soon I realised what I had done. I took a deep breathe and started running towards the woods. I heard someone calling me but I didn't care and ran at my top speed. As I came to a halt I closed my eyes and thought of a calm place by a beach. And I was.I knew Jacob would come looking for me. You must be thinking what am I? Well I don't know what you call someone like me but I am not even a speck normal. I can do many things the most powerful and dangerous is that can myself and anything on name it and soon it will be on ever I lose my self control I start shaking uncontrollably just like wolves.

 _Wolves._ I forgot they would be looking for I stood up sent a breeze carrying me will take them few mins to sat and thought how I had to tell them everything. _Everything except Eragon._ Thinking about him sent shivers down my spine. _Stop thinking about him Rhea. He no longer can harm you. You are no more feeble._ I took a deep breathe thought what I had to tell them. _Wolves. Powers. Eragon. Jacob._ Thinking about Jacob always brought a smile on my face. I had to admit that he is hot but. _You let it happen once do you want to fell that pain again?No Not again.I will not fall for can be friends but not more than that._ I am a quick learner. I learn from my mistakes. I will never repeat that mistake. _Moreover he loves Izzy not will never love you so stay low._

 ** _JACOB_** ** _POV_**

She was on _.She must be hurt._ But when I looked in her eyes I saw agony and fire was doing I could go near her I suddenly remembered Bella behind me.I crouched defensively in front of her. _I love is noting to me._ But I could fell the wolf inside me coming to I had to control.I will fight the if Bella doesn't love me I will always be the flames disappeared in thin air and she started running into the I could think my legs starting running after running a huge conflict was going inside me. _I don't love her then why am I doing this?I doing this for Bella because Rhea is her best friend.I am doing this because is my imprint._ She was faster then me. I waas the fastest in the pack but still she was faster.I pushed my legs to run as she was about to reach her she disappeared."What the heck?"Leah said as she came behind me.

"Where is she?"Sam demanded."Right here can't you see?"Leah snapped at him."She just disappeared in thin air as in some magic show."I said."But how could she be on fire an still not be hurt?"Jared asked."I don't.."Suddenly I smelled smell of chocolate and strawberries."Her scent came from there."Seth said pointing towards the second beach.I ran there and saw her sitting on a arms around her legs and her head resting on her her like this ached my heart.I cleared my mind. _I am nothing to her._ Thinking this increased the pain. _Fine she can be my friend but nothing more than that._ The pain lessened just a bit.I rolled my eyes on myself.I suppressed the animal that tried to come on the surface looking at his imprint.

"Jacob you can come know I can't harm you easily."She said patting the place next to her with out looking back.I went and sat there."How do you know I was there .I was so quiet."I asked."Just as you I know that Leah is hiding behind that tree and eavesdropping and others are coming soon."She replied with a smirk."Leah Clearwater get your wolfic ass here."She said.

 _ **RHEA POV**_

Leah came and sat next to me."Before you fire questions at let me tell you one condition don't tell your _pack mind_ you will surely everyone but they don't need to worry.I'll tell them when I ?"They both nodded after exchanging a glance at each a deep breathe I started"I am not normal as you all saw.I can do many things. When I get angry I start shaking just like you but I don't phase.""Phase?"Leah asked shocked."Yeah you people phase like the other pack. I don't remember the name,don't you?""Yeah its just everyone would say we _change._ Only imprints and the Elders say that _."_ I nodded in understanding."Don't interrupt me or I'll stop right here.''I threatened."Sorry"She said."So as I was saying I start shaking but I start burning and I can set things on today I didn't set anything on it could be dangerous for you were there or else I can't even think what I could have done."I shivered ."There are various other things I can do. Like change the weather,I am pretty run I can teleport myself and others to place.I just have to imagine and then boom I am time for questions.""how do you know what we are?" Leah asked."Oh its my other gift.I have to look in your eyes and tell what you are.I know that Cullens are vampires.I have meet vampires before but not like them.I have mermaids, wizards, and other supernatural creatures." I noticed that Jacob had said nothing about it since he sat."Jacob what are you thinking?"I asked."Do you know everything about the shapeshifters?"he asked at last."Not everything just a few that you can become a horse sized wolf and you have high temperature and that you imprint.I wander how it fells to a soul mate and your life partner but it fells a bit wrong because you are not given an opportunity to chose your imprint."

Jacob smiled at me looked at the water in front of us."Seth and Paul and others are coming."I said."Where did you all disappear?"Seth said coming out of the woods."Leah can you please tell them everything for me then I can take some questions."Leah nodded and told them everything that I told the look on Seth I burst out in laughter and then Jacob joined me. we both were out of our breathes we steadied each other but when we saw others we sgain burst out in laughter."You...all..look..funny.."I said between my laughter."OK. Lets get for questions."I started together."I'll answer everyone but one by you Seth""How do you do that?Is i in your genes like us?""I don't think it is because I have never seen my father do anything extraordinary and supernatural kind of.""What about your mother?"Jared asked."She died when I was 2."I said.I could feel the tears on verge of coming out but I took a deep breathe."I am did you get, you know..um your powers ?"Sam asked ."On my 14 birthday something happened that angered and that when I came to know what I could do."

"Where is Izzy?"I asked when no one spoke."She went home. Do you need a ride?"Quill asked."No I'll walk.""But there is danger.""Animals can't harm I can understand their language and vampires huh I have dealed with Volturi."I said getting up."when did you meet Volturi?"Jacob asked getting up. Concern written all over his face."When I ran away on my 16 birthday to They couldn't harm me so don't worry.""I escort you to the borderline."HE said authoritatively."Fine"I sighed in saying goodbye and promising to come overagain we our way we didn't talk which was fine by we can near the border line I saw Emmett standing their.

 _not again._ I thought.

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:Hi people**

 **Meyer:You are alive?**

 **Me:Yes ma'am. I was on a vacation.**

 **Meyer:vacation my foot.I ran so far that I was about to reach California. I almost covered whole America. Even Jacob didn't run this .Where is the disclaimer?**

 **Me:I own twilight.**

 **Meyer:No I own twilight.**

 **Me:here have 5 million now give me twilight.**

 **Meyer:Never in a million years. people I own twilight.(runs away)**

 **Me:(runs after Meyer)**

 _I AM SORRY. I DIDN'T UPDATE SOON READ AND REVIEW_

 ** _RHEA POV_**

As we neared Folks I saw Emmett. _ANGRY EMMETT.'Rhea you are dead meat.'_ "Do you want to hang with us tomorrow?"Jacob suddenly."Even after what you saw today?"I asked.' _He'll saw No.'_ "Yes you are cool and Leah wasn't a bitch today. So everyone would like you to keep her like this.""Yeah why not. but after 5 because i have to go shopping with Alice."He nodded and turned but I am fast and stood in front of him."Hey no bye?"He muttered a bye and crossed me looking down." like you forgot this is not my style."I said and hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.I turned and took a deep breathe. _Lets finish time Rhea._ I ran towards Emmett."Why didn't you tell us?"Emmett before I could answer jasper jumped from the trees."Are you all right when Alice saw you like that we all got a heart attack"he said hugging me."You are like my don't do it again. I lost my sister once i don't want to lose you.""She is our sister,Jazzy."Emmett corrected him."Well technically you can't get a heart are a vampire. I've to tell you all something. so lets go to your place but first is Izzy okay?"I asked getting in Emmett's Hammer."Yes but worried to death."Emmett said."She is such a worry wart."I said with a the ride Emmett tried atleast thousands time to know about what I can do, but I refused tell him."I'll tell once we get to your stop being an I also want answers to my questions."He them stomped to accelerator and raced to the Cullen's.

At the Cullen's I was bombarded with questions."One at a time."I yelled.I told them what I told the pack."But exactly are you?"Izzy asked."That's what I want to know."I said with a deep sign."Don't worry you will know know we are there whenever you need us."Carlisle said."Thanks. Izzy would you be able to go yourself.I want to walk back."I asked her."I'll take her home."Eddie boy said."Thanks lover-boy."I said."Your welcome Rio."I muttered 'whatever' under my I was about to Emmett stopped me."Take care,Fireball.""I will Hulk."He smiled and turned.I said my goodbyes and ran into the woods.i loved helped me relax and from wood I remembered about smelt like woods.I remembered kissing him and I could feel the blush coming on my cheeks.I know it was just as friends but I was out of the woods and on Izzy's porch .I turned the knob and saw charlie watching T.V."where were you?Bells came 't tell me you went in the woods."He asked in his fatherly voice.I just nodded. I was tired I just wanted to get in my room."You are not ever going in the woods alone again. Got it?"I just nodded and wished him night.I climbed the stairs and soon I was in my room.

I changed in my PJs and sat on my window seat with my song to play I thought.I just closed my eyes and my lips and fingers started to play songs. I could only think about just one you can _Black._

I played moments by One favourite band.

Shut the door  
Turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this  
Even though I try

Heart beats harder  
Time escapes me  
Trembling hands  
Touch skin  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time

You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

Close the door

Throw the key  
Don't wanna be reminded  
Don't wanna be seen  
Don't wanna be without you  
My judgment's clouded  
Like tonight's sky

Hands are silent  
Voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time

You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

Flashing lights in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet

There's a numb in my toes  
Standing close to the edge

There's a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed

As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all

You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

* * *

Then I played Irresistible.

Don't try to make me stay  
Or ask if I'm okay  
I don't have the answer  
Don't make me stay the night  
Or ask if I'm alright  
I don't have the answer.

Heartache doesn't last forever  
I'll say I'm fine  
Midnight ain't no time for laughing  
When you say goodbye.

It makes your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible.

I've tried to ask myself  
Should I see someone else?  
I wish I knew the answer.

But I know, if I go now, if I leave  
Then I'm on my own tonight  
I'll never know the answer.

Midnight doesn't last forever  
Dark turns to light  
Heartache flips my world around  
I'm falling down, down, down,  
That's why.

I find your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible).

It's in your lips and in your kiss  
It's in your touch and your fingertips  
And it's in all the things and other things  
That make you who you are and your eyes irresistible.

It makes your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes,  
Your eyes, your eyes, your eyes  
Irresistible.

Then I played 'More than this' by One Direction and 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.I just wanted to be in _his_ he didn't love love Izzy even if she doesn't. I felt a tear escape from my eyes.I just couldn't control my emotions.I have to admit I love playing a some more songs I feel asleep on the window not after 15 mins I felt come thing moving on my leg.I opened one eye and so the monster.I screamed and soon I was in Jacob arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck." happened."He asked."there..there's a .. ."He chuckled."You are afraid of Lizards." He said and started laughing I could say anything i heard footsteps . "Wait for me.I see first go Charlie is ."I said pushing him towards the as the door clicked open,Jacob jumped out. "What happened Princess?"Charlie asked ,Izzy on his heels.'Nothing I left my window and a lizard came in and sat on just scared the shit out of me and I to wake you you can go back .Sorry once again."Just as Izzy was turning back I stopped her."Izzy can you stay for sometime."I gave her 'I'll tell you later.' look. Thankfully she understood and nodded."But you girls sleep in 30 mins."Charlie said closing my room's door."Yes sir."I said with a salute.I heard him chuckle and descend the I was sure he wasn't coming back I turned to Izzy."Soo I guess Charlie doesn't know." "he doesn't know what?"she asked."That lover boy comes here every night."She didn't say anything but the blush on her cheeks said everything."I'll take that as a please be a bit low.I can't sleep."She just nodded."Well then you can continue your Romeo -Juliet boy is waiting for can go."Izzy just stood for my bed from where she waas sitting and went to her room.

You see the universe loves me just as I was about to sleep a howl woke up. Frustrated I got up, opened my room's window which faced the forest and yelled"God dammit. You Fucking wolves can't keep your fucking mouth God's sake let a tired girl sleep." I didn't care and got under the covers and slept soundlessly.

* * *

 **After 1 week**

"Dammit Alice its been fucking 6 hours since we came I am tired and hungry.i am not a vampire like you.I need food to survive."I said."I agree I am also hungry."Izzy said." 'll go to Starbucks and feed the humans."Alice said."Then we go to Dunkin' donuts and then back home."I added."Fine."She said with her world famous see today we came to Seattle to buy my ,Maid of honour's and Bridesmaid I am neither the Maid of Honour nor Bridesmaid. Izzy requested me to be the bridesmaid but I refused I was happy with my self.

Now we were setted in Dunkin' and laughing.I finished my 'Death by chocolate donut ' and stood up "lets go."5 said to others. "No you go 'cause someone is waiting for you outside."Alice said."Who is waiting for me?"I asked."Go and see yourself."Rose said with a yukie face. Since I came here I got very close to every Cullen.I took a deep breathe and then I smelled _him. Jacob._ I rushed outside and hugged him."Its been so long since I saw any one from were you all?"I asked still hugging him."We had got us on tight schedule. But today we have Elder's bonfire and I came to take you."He I realised our position and let go his neck and he let go of back."Thanks you are my lets go." I said jumping in the passenger got behind the it struck me."Fuck.I forgot to give you a name." "Chill you can call me Jake." He said chuckling."Hell no. I give my friends nickname. Lets what can we call .. What about Jay."He shrugged."So its settled. I'll call you Jay."I said with a grin.

After a while Jay cleared his throat and asked"Rhea what do you think about imprinting?" "Well I have a whole lot of opinin."I said."Lets hear it we have a long way to go"He said. _well this conversation is going to be interesting._

 _ **A/N:Sorry friends if I make some mistakes 'cause I was listening to 1D while sorry late update.**_

 ** _Please click on the sweet and shiny Review Please_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi people!So sorry for late update. I was a busy. I hope you'll like this story will get interesting from here. Please RnR...Read n Review.**_

 _ **Stephenie Meyer:busy my 're readers were did you disappear with my disclaimer?**_

 _ **ME:I ran to California in search of Jacob,he will run away soon. And you're disclaimer here it is**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight and its characters but everyone else you will not find in I'll own Jacob soon.**_

 _ **Meyer:Never in you're wildest dreams.**_

 _ **read n sorry if there are any mistakes I was listening to 1D will writing**_

Yeah, I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,

More than this-One Direction

* * *

 _ **Rhea POV**_

"My friends from the Cherokee Tribe told me that imprinting isIt's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother.I like it but..""But?" Jacob asked turning to face me."but it has it's own flaws."I said shrugging a little."Flaws?Like what?"Jacob asked not looking from the road."umm.. its hard to explain..Let me try..ok Lets take Leah,Sam and Emily's had a perfect life every normal girl would then Sam phased and look by her point of whole world was turned upside why because the'Spirits' wanted this.I respect the Spirits but it was Sam's life He had to take his decisions but Spirits decided it for him."I rattled not even looking at him just the road ahead."Its not fair with Leah.i get she is being a she would have turned to the old Leah if she didn't have to see both of them everyday and she knows its because of the Spirits chose her its unfair what the Spirits did."

Jacob nodded and said"But what Spirits have decided we cannot change it."I got what he was trying to say but he was not getting what I was saying."You are not getting my take you. You love Izzy."At Izzy's name he flinched.I didn't know how I will this. With Every word said I felt like bricks were thrown at me."You will also imprint one you be able to accept it right away?No you will try to fight but in the end you will not be able to resist wolf will want your imprint in"Took a deep breathe before continuing."your arms, next to you,near you."I finished with sigh. I didn't see that we had reached Sam' was when the car came to a stop.I got out and climbed the I was turning he doorknob I saw Jacob removing his shirt and running into woods. _I must have pissed he doesn't know how difficult it was for will imprint and break my heart._ I never understood why I had to love someone who will break my Eragon and now Jacob.

"How ya?"Seth asked snapping me out of my dreams."I am good and how ya?"I asked copying him."Same go Em is making blueberry pancakes."Blueberry pancakes my favourite."Lets attack those Zombies."I said running into the kitchen and attacking the earned a chuckle from Sam and some scolding from Emily."How you Chef?"I asked Emily from my mouth full of food."I am good but where is Jacob?"I chocked at his rubbed my back."Thanks ran into the woods because."Before I could say anything my phoned ringed. It was Harry's ,my brother and my nonidentical twin.I opened the locked and said in the phone"Hi 's up?"Paul chuckled entering the kitchen from the back door.i ignored him."Rhea."He said.i could tell he was crying."What are happened Harry?You are giving me a heart attack."I said really worried 'cause brother never cries except if it was about our mother or our Grandpa. it could only be about him. _Please not about him._ "Grandpa,He had an is ..."He trailed."He is what,Harry?"I asked shouting in the the pair of eyes turned to me."He is dead, lost."He did it.I couldn't take it any more first grandma when we were 2 and our mum when we were phone slipped from my hand.I dashed into the woods not caring about my phone or people who were calling my name.

i ran as fast as I running I caught a glimpse of red-brown russet fur. _Jay._ I ran for 5 minutes and came to the Cullens'.I went straight into Esme's turned when she heard my footsteps.I ran hugged her tightly and broke down." , what happened?"She asked in her motherly near her, felt like being near my my mood Jasper and Alice came in.I was passed in Jasper's arms."What happened sis?Are you alright?Did those mutts do anything?"He asked concerned about me."He is is dead.I lost him like I did Mum and grandma."I chocked out and tightened my grip around his neck.I didn't how long we stood like holding and Esme rubbing my back."We are here for you are here for you."jasper said sending a wave of other time I would have scolded him for doing that but now was different.I accepted it.

* * *

i didn't know we I had fallen next thing I knew was a loud bang."Where is she?"A familiar voice it was full of anger."Shut is sleeping."Another voice said.i tried opening my eyes but the light forced my eyes close.I blinked a bit more to clear the blur."Are you Ok,Re?"Jacob asked kneeling beside me.I sighed and kissed my forehead. _Please don't be so loving.I have to will break my heart._ "leave her alone mutt."Rose coming near."leave it Rose."hulk,Emmett stopped hissed but didn't move."I need to go to London."i said remembering everything."Here.I got them for you and your luggage is plan leaves in 40 we have to leave as soon we can."Alice said.I smiled and thanked her."I'll go to Rez and say my goodbyes."I said getting up from the bed.I looked around and saw I was in the guest room."I'l take you to rez then to airport."Jay said getting up his position next to bed.I nodded.I said my goodbyes to everyone."Bella an I will meet you at the airport."Edward said.I shrugged."Please take Rhea."jasper said hugging Em joined him followed by Alice,Rosalie,Lover boy and our Goodbye session Jacob was in lost in his own world."Lets go before we get late."I said blinking back the tears that threatened to come nodded and got in the drivers seat.

* * *

After saying goodbyes to the Pack we left for the the ride we didn't utter a word.I prepared myself to say goodbye to him. _Keep it together,Rhea._ I thought.

 ** _Jacob POV_**

 _She is if she never comes back.I can not lose her._ I was lost in these negative thoughts. _What if i will never be able to see her again?_ These thoughts kept repeating in my mind.

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV**_

Jacob and Rhea climbed out of The carried her baggage and lead her in."Bye Rhea."Edward said."We are sorry for your Grandfather."Bella and Bella left the other two and exited."will you come back?"jacob said breaking the silence between the two."I will but I don't know when."She said looking at her feet."You have to because have something that is mine."He looked up and saw love and hurt in his eyes."Hey,You stole my words."She said teasingly trying to lighten the mood."what is it?"They both said together."My heart."They said together again.

 ** _is the new finally accepted it.I cannot stop jumping yp and please Review. I hope to get loads of the lovely Review button._**

 ** _Love_**

 ** _Percy_**


End file.
